


Cockroach Vignette #6: Long Way Home

by BigSciencyBrain, minikate



Series: Refuge(中文版) [7]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Just setting up a few chess pieces, M/M, Nothing to see here, don't mind me, 中文翻譯, 原作者tag很有梗www
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 03:42:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1729847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigSciencyBrain/pseuds/BigSciencyBrain, https://archiveofourown.org/users/minikate/pseuds/minikate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki總能找到出路</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cockroach Vignette #6: Long Way Home

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Cockroach Vignette #6: Long Way Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1075720) by [BigSciencyBrain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigSciencyBrain/pseuds/BigSciencyBrain). 



> 今天是端午節!

「陛下。」Sif和Volstagg在王座前停下腳步行禮。「任務完成。乙太已依您的命令交給了收藏者。」  
  
「Asgard將獻上無限的謝意。」Loki認為自己永遠不會習慣聽到Odin的聲音從自己口中發出。  
  
「關於Thor，吾王？」Sif問道。  
  
多麼勇敢無畏的Sif啊，Loki暗忖。「妳希望跟隨他到Midgard嗎，Sif 女士？」  
  
她鞠躬行禮。「如果您允許的話。」  
  
「我不能允許。」他往後靠著王座。「不要將我的拒絕視為不仁慈，Sif女士。我毫不懷疑妳和妳的友人皆忠誠且充滿信念。這是Thor選擇的道路，即使是我也無法知曉這會將他帶往何處。」  
  
Sif點頭，儘管她緊繃的下巴證明了她的不接受。「他一定將此事考慮清楚了。我了解了，陛下。」  
  
他從Sif的臉上看出她其實還有疑慮，但無法鼓起勇氣將它們問出口。那些問題終將必須處理，但他還有時間。現在，他們沒有質疑他，安靜地離開了。當他終於 獨自一人，Loki返回他母親的寢宮；他無法認為這些房間是自己的。他久久地注視著Asgard天空的點點繁星。眼角餘光注意到彩虹橋所在的建築，而他必 須抗拒走向Heimdall詢問Steve狀況的衝動。  
  
眾神之父沒有理由去詢問一名凡人的幸福。  
  
Loki將視線轉回似乎無邊無際的廣袤太空。如果他有Heimdall天賦的視力，就能夠看清Yggdrasil的蜿蜒分枝。或許甚至能夠看到盤踞在宇宙 另一頭的邪惡。但他沒有，所以他能知道的就是陷阱已經設下，接下來就是等待Thanos進行他的下一步。它將會為他賺取時間，沒有更多效用了。  
  
而如果Heimdall將視線轉向宮殿，他會看到Odin在黑暗的房間內就寢。  
  
藉著偽裝，Loki偷偷離開宮殿，沿著一條秘密通道由Asgard走向群星。當他一步一步遠離Asgard，可以感覺到變化。靴子踏在石頭上發出聲響。他 召出淡青色的火焰照亮一條鑿入岩石的狹小走道。越往裡走空氣越加沉重溫暖，他在一扇完全無法顯現房間裡有著多麼重要人物的樸素木門前停下腳步。儘管知道不 可能有人跟蹤，他將身後的門好好地上了鎖。  
  
房間只有簡單裝飾，一張寬廣的床和一張椅子是僅有的大型物品。房間一角有個金屬籠子，關著一隻大渡鴉；牠在看到Loki時不高興地拍打著翅膀發出叫聲。Loki揮動手腕點燃牆上的燈，燈光照亮了躺在床上沉睡的身影。  
  
Odin。  
  
「母親說你在睡眠中也能聽到我的聲音。」Loki輕聲開口。他的聲音迴盪在光裸的石牆上。他慢慢地將椅子拉到床邊坐下，一邊注視著眾神之父胸膛的緩慢起 伏。奧汀深眠的開始是全然的幸運，而他好好地利用了。但這次的深眠不同於往；如果眾神之父在Loki需要他之前醒來，他將會被困在這遠離Asgard之 處。  
  
Loki想著他是否該同情眾神之父。Loki的監禁不多於他預期會從Odin處得到的懲罰；一場對倔強孩子的斥責。然而，他無法推開居然是一名守衛，而非 Odin或Thor，來告訴他Frigga死訊的憤怒。如果他知道那個階梯會將那怪物帶往Frigga──他將那些思緒推開；它們仍舊太過痛苦。  
  
「我要告訴你一個故事。」他開口。  
  
******  
  
Heimdall在一名戰士走近彩虹橋時感到驚訝。在眾神之父告訴他他將再派一名戰士前往Midgard協助Thor抵抗罪犯時，他預期的是Sif女士或三勇士其中一人。  
  
「Heimdall。」那名戰士恭敬地問候他，動作簡潔地行了一個禮。他的衣著簡單而非宮殿的全套正式服裝。  
  
「我不知道你的名字，勇士。」Heimdall回答。Asgard有些不對勁的奇異感覺更甚。  
  
「Brandr。」那名戰士回答。  
  
Heimdall看到這名戰士沒有畏懼或不自在。大部分對彩虹橋或Heimdall不熟悉的士兵通常在第一次看見他時會緊張不已。這是Heimdall通 常會從其他人得到的觀感。但這名戰士並非如此。他以一種不尋常到無法隱藏的熱切看著彩虹橋。無疑他相信在Midgard協助Thor將會提高他的地位。  
  
「你準備好了嗎？」Heimdall在走向定位時問他，將劍插入彩虹橋的機關。  
  
「我已經等待這一刻很久了。」  
  
「你會發現Midgard和Asgard十分不同。」彩虹橋的通道開始形成，光芒和咆嘯的力量不斷增加。他才開口要那名戰士準備好，就看到他舉步向前消失在漩渦中。  
  
當Heimdall看到那名戰士安全抵達Midgard，便轉動劍柄，然後彩虹橋的能量迅速消逝。他將劍放到一旁，移動到他平時觀看一切的位置，仔細看著宇宙。  
  
不尋常，他思考著。年輕的Brandr好像有使用過彩虹橋，雖然Heimdall知道那不是真的。  
  
他轉頭觀察宮殿，在重重城牆後，是眾神之父。Odin站在他的陽台，想必有看到彩虹橋啟動，而Brandr已找到前往Midgard的道路。眾神之父看起來如此疲倦；他的睡眠遲到了很久。  
  
Heimdall不安地轉回他的視線。


End file.
